School Girl Pyshos
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Botan takes the day off and goes to visit Kurama and Hiei at their school (You have to read Demon Beloved to understand some parts of this). Once there she is confronted with several of the boys' female classmates and a male classmate


School Girl Psyhos!  
Author's Notes: This is a fic Trade with Isles it's Kurama and Botan by the way. This takes place sometime in between Demon Beloved and Flames of Love  
________________________________________________________  
Botan flew through the sky on her oar, she was off today and she though it would be a good time to visit Kurama and Hiei. While flying she began to think about what had happened last year. While on assigment in Miami Kurama had in a sense "claimed" her has his own. During their stay in Miami it hadn't gotten really far since they were so busy trying to defeat a Shadow Demon and Hiei's old brother Ecithead. Though while in Miami Kurama had told her that they had been lovers when he was nothing more then a theif. So it only made sense that upon their return from Miami they continued their past relationship. So far it had gone extremely wonderful. She hadn't seen him in a week and she could hardly wait to see him again.   
Upon touching down on the school grounds she changed her clothing into his school uniform. She then allowed herself to become visible and entered the school searching for Kurama and Hiei since they seemed to have the same classes. That had been arranged by Kurama so that Hiei didn't threaten, maim, kill, butcher, or any other nasty thing along those lines to the other students. She was so busy looking for the two of them that she failed to notice that the female students were glaring at her and the male students were practically drooling over her. She even ran into someone with her lack of paying attention to her surrondings.   
"Gomen," she said looking up at him sweetly.   
It was then that she got the full view of whom she had run into. The man was well he reminded her alot of Gouki, she even wondered if he was what one would call a "football player". His long black hair was slicked back with even more hair gel then what Yuusuke used and was tied back in a ponytail at the nip of his neck. The uniform jacket was opened slightly to reveal part of a musclar chest that was covered with a disgusting amount of chest hair. Well at least in Botan's opinion since judging by the faces of the other females he was competition for Kurama and Hiei. Then she noticed his eyes which where an odd color of dark murky green.   
Botan blinked having seen that coloring before and not knowing where. She closed her eyes for several minutes has she felt something probbing at her mind and tried to shove it back. Eventually it stopped and when Botan opened her eyes his were a clear blue.   
'What in the world,' she thought to herself. 'Am I hallucinating?'  
"You seem lost my dear may I help you find what your heart desires?" he asked.  
"Yes," said Botan.  
"And what is it your heart desires?" asked the teenager kissing her hand and making her flesh crawl.  
"My heart desires my boyfriend," said Botan smiling sweetly.  
"A new girl such has yourself already has a boyfriend," said the boy. "Why am I not surprised your beauty is quite blinding."  
'This is such bullshit,' thought Botan to herself.   
"May I have your name my fair angel?" asked the boy who still had not let go of her hand.  
"Not until you give me your name and my hand first," said Botan smiling sweetly and trying to ignore the angry whispers of the other females in the hall.   
"My name is Tojo," said the now identified male letting go of her hand. "Now it is time for you to hold up your end of the bargain."  
"My name is Botan now if you'll excuse me I really must go find my boyfriend."  
"Perhaps if I were to help you find him it would go much faster," said Tojo.   
"Um no thank you," said Botan wishing to be has far away from this hall has humanly possible.   
However Tojo had other plans for her, "come tell me his name and I inist on helping you find him."  
"Fine," said Botan deciding it was the best way to get him to shut up. "His name is Shuiichi Minamino," said Botan using his full name.  
The angry and unbelieving whispers of the girls crowding behind her started to grate on her nerves. She now knew why Kurama had found them so annoying they didn't mind their own buisness. Which they really needed to. Rolling her eyes she left the peeved girls and the annoying mortal behind not even caring if the girls followed her or not.  
Tojo froze for several minutes which gave Botan time enough to get away from him, however the female student body that had congergated in the halls followed her.  
'Once more Shuiichi Minamino takes the best girl in school,' though Tojo panicking. 'Even if she is a new girl how could he possiblely have gotten to her that fast. I thought I was the fastest boy on compus. No one was better looking to him no matter how hard they tried. He out smarted and out classed Kurama and his friend Hiei. He could even do it on a bad hair day.'  
A few seconds later he looked around and realized that he was alone in the hall. With a grunt he started off and began to look for the beauty that had caught his eye and had belonged to one of his greatest rivals in the looks department.   
_______________________________________________________  
Botan found herself outside and standing on a square concrete platform. She frowned and looked around wondering in which direction to try now. With a sigh she turned to her left and took two steps before coming to the realization that she was surronded by several other females.   
"Can I help you?" asked Botan nervously.   
"I am Natrina I am the President of the Shuiichi and Hiei Minamino fan club," said a tall slender brunette.  
Botan sweat dropped Hiei had to take on Shuiichi's Human last name in order to attend the school. The school records had them down has cousins.  
'Hiei must find the admiration from them tedious and annoying,' thought Botan to herself she ten stiffled a giggle. 'Though I bet it was a hoot when they first laid eyes on Hiei and crowded around him with googly eyes.'  
For a breif moment Botan entertained the though of a panicked Hiei being surronded by thousands of adoring female students. However that thought was quickly forgotten when a handful of mud hit her in the face. Botan gasped and nearly lost her footing upon the impact. She blinked and looked around at the angry female student body.   
"What is wrong with them?" she asked herself.   
The girls moved forward slowly picking up rocks, sticks, and mud.  
"This can't be good," said Botan softy she began to look around feeling like a caged animal looking for a way out.   
Botan began to spin this way and that looking for a way to escape. Suddenly just when the girls were about to throw their weapons at her there was a stir and one side began to part like the red sea. Botan blinked in shock and surprise at who had stayed their hands. For it was not whom she had expected nor was it whom she had wanted.  
"Tojo," she whispered softly.  
________________________________________________________  
Kurama and Hiei were in their Science class when word of a compotion from the quad reached the class. Interested in any sort of fight that might break out their class mates rushed around them to see out the window. Hiei and Kurama looked at eachother and nodded when they saw at least over half the female student body surronding Botan. If they were surronding her for the reasons they thought they were then Botan would need help. The two of them stood up and pushed their way through the throng of students before telling their startled teacher that the person down there in trobule was their friend and she needed their aid. The teacher allowed them to go knowing that they were both gentlemen even if the black haired one tried to deny it.  
They hurried out of the classroom and down the deserted hoping to get there before disater broke out and Botan's new powers erupted hurting her and the others. The powers the girls had inherited had remained dormint except during periods of stress. Then it seemed to explode with vengenance and take out everything and everyone within an one mile raidus. If they hurried they could save the girls from Botan's untapped powers and save Botan from the jealous females.   
However upon reaching the outer rim of females they hadn't expected Tojo of all people to come to her resuce. What did the other teenaged boy have up his sleeve. Whatever it was the two Demons doubted that it was in the interest of Botan or the other girls. His reputation with the other females at their school was well known and they would die before letting him lay a finger on Botan. So they forced themselves up to the stone platform to join Botan and Tojo ignoring the other females.  
"Tojo," said Kurama darkly.  
Tojo turned to look at Kurama and Hiei startled that they were there.  
"Shuiichi," he said happily trying to hide his nervousness. "I was just having a chat with your charming girlfriend here."  
"Baka," muttered Hiei. "My 'cousin' is going to rip your thoart out for lieing to him and daring to touch his female."  
Tojo just simply laughed mockingly which only seemed to anger Kurama evenmore.   
"Get your hands off my woman," said Kurama flatly.  
"Why should I pretty boy?" asked Tojo yanking Botan flat against him.  
'He is going to get ripped into little bitty pieces,' thought Botan.  
'This makes one less baka human to worry about,' thought Hiei smirking.   
Hiei reached out and quickly yanked Botan away from Tojo.  
"It would be best if you were far away from him has humanly possible when your mate blows up," said Hiei.   
Botan nodded and allowed him to lead her away from Tojo and off to the side of the platform. In the blink of an eye Tojo was flying through the air and landed with a thud at the outter rim of the circle of girls. The girls looked at Tojo before turning to look at Hiei, Kurama, and Botan. Then they slowly backed away allowing the trio to leave the school grounds. Once they were a little while away from the school the trio burst into laughter.   
"Home," said Kurama after awhile.  
"Home," the others agreed.  
Thus the three of them walked off down the street toward the setting sun. 


End file.
